<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一次小憩【Zagreus&amp;Thanatos】 by FeiYu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668152">一次小憩【Zagreus&amp;Thanatos】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu'>FeiYu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>随手打，一时兴起的弹琴片段，所有涉及乐器专业部分都是瞎掰。<br/>所有歌词也是，理论上来讲它们是扎格柔斯圣歌，但是我忘了歌词，所以乱写的。<br/>【摊手】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Thanatos(Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一次小憩【Zagreus&amp;Thanatos】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塔纳托斯有一把里拉琴。  <br/>    死神的乐器有符合其主的风格，敞开的颅骨上用已死的黄金包裹着黑山羊角，冥河边枯死的芦苇缠着肠线，弹奏时声音并不清越，反而透着一股低沉的冷漠。</p><p>    但塔纳托斯很喜欢。虽然能够拨弄它的时间几近稀少，以至他已快忘记上一次弹起琴弦是什么时候。</p><p>    他刚从地面回来，正好带回一个乐师的魂灵。离哈迪斯处理这个新死人的时间还有很久，塔纳托斯想了想，把他放在宫廷乐师旁边。<br/>    死人卜一见俄耳甫斯就欣喜若狂，对偶像的崇拜几乎让它变更自己魂灵的色彩。阿波罗之子也难得打起几分精神，似乎要和它叙述自己新曲。</p><p>    但那就不关他的事了。死神兀自飘走，翻看清单，发现最近似乎能留出一些空闲，便开始迟疑是离开还是留在圣殿歇息。<br/>    ……不知道扎格列欧斯已走到哪里。哈迪斯陛下还在批改文件，估计离王子跑到地面还有一会儿。<br/>    等一等罢。</p><p>    耳边有乐曲断断续续的响起，塔纳托斯分出一点精神，听了听，差点在冥王面前笑出声来。<br/>    是那首扎格列欧斯圣歌。</p><p>    死神没敢去看哈迪斯的脸色——他们的宫廷乐师在音乐方面有着奇怪而无法拗转的坚持。因此，即使冥王大发雷霆，王子多次试图解释，但效果都不明显，也只能由他去。</p><p>    他赶紧在自己真的笑出来以前走进西厅——得益于死神多年的严肃，这很轻松——路过走廊时发现那位英灵并不在岗位，多半是前往至福乐土寻找伴侣。<br/>    这里只有一些暗灵散落，也都在死神来后快速消失。</p><p>    冥河边的露台上，王子斥资使承包商安置的桌椅安静待着，几束来自修普诺斯的罂粟花在瓶子里懒懒散散。塔纳托斯靠着栏杆，突然想起了自己的琴。<br/>    ……反正也闲着。</p><p>    神明偏着头想了想，将镰刀靠在身边，从虚空里拽出许久未见的乐器，试了试音。<br/>    跟着隐约传来的调子，这项工作很快就完成了。<br/>    他尝试跟随这个乐曲开始弹奏，效果良好。曲调很快就从断续变得流畅，嘶哑的嗡鸣也在那双苍白的手中变为空灵的回响。</p><p>    “…苦痛降临…”</p><p>    声音流畅，这是个好的开始。塔纳托斯开始尝试更加复杂的指法，一边回想以前向俄耳甫斯请教的乐曲——乐师当时的表情非常复杂，惊讶中混着一点茫然，又很快变成了然：他们的神明都是爱音乐的。奥林匹斯众神如此，冥府诸神亦然，只是地下的神明很少有空闲去享受罢了。</p><p>    琴弦颤巍巍的抖动着，悲凉如泣。他的技艺虽然稍显生疏，却也不粗浅。肠线本身韧性足够，但较之筋弦而言还是更加柔软，声音也就低而柔。塔纳托斯觉得这声音像是他常常接触的那些，因而也就无师自通的懂得操使。<br/>    将死之物喉咙里发出的声音，体腔混响的共鸣，自有一种只有死亡才明白的旋律。</p><p>    他弹了一会儿记忆里的曲调，有些意兴阑珊，正厅里，一股熟悉的力量波动突然传来，正好给了他打断自己动作的理由——冥王离开了圣殿。<br/>    这事实所暗含的意味让塔纳托斯又稍微觉得松快，不管怎么说，某位王子很快就会回来。<br/>    他调整几下琴弦，突然涌起一股恶趣味。<br/>    那首歌的头几个调是怎么起的来着？</p><p>    随着弹奏渐入佳境，塔纳托斯的情绪也就愈发散漫——不得不承认，音乐确实是伟大的艺术——他随着思绪肆意调整音调，却也还能从这曲子里读到谱曲人满溢的热忱。<br/>    明明只是个玩笑罢了，也就俄耳甫斯这样认真执拗的人才会一本正经的当真。<br/>    还谱成了乐曲。</p><p>    倒也不是说冥府王子不配有一首颂歌，只是这内容……<br/>    实在是不像赞颂之语。<br/>    死神表情微妙的拨动手指，听着琴弦嘶声应和，不自觉从嘴角哼出几个音调。</p><p>    “…尸骸破碎…”</p><p>    在死亡这一点上，倒也不算毫无根据……虽然时间空间都不太对劲。<br/>    他想着，心情却忍不住跟曲调一样有些低沉。</p><p>    被戕害，被分尸。<br/>    明明一次次的经受着这种痛苦，扎格列欧斯，你又是以什么心态来讲述这种玩笑？<br/>    冥河上的风裹着冰冷的血腥味掠过颅骨眼眶，为死神的奏乐加上一分泣诉般的悲凉。</p><p>    还有狄奥尼索斯……塔纳托斯不怎么愉快的轻嗤一声，随意略过了这一小节，直接跳往最后的颂歌篇章。</p><p>    “…他将重聚…光华明亮…”<br/>    这里听起来就愉快多了。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗨，塔纳，你在弹琴？”<br/>    王子从冥池里跨出来，却只听见一段琴音袅袅的余韵，他摸了摸耳朵，迷惘的看着死神手中造型奇异的里拉琴。</p><p>    “没什么，只是一次休息罢了。”<br/>    塔纳托斯平淡的说到，弯弯嘴角勾起一点笑容。<br/>    “是扎格列欧斯圣歌，俄尔普斯的才能还是这么强大，要听听吗？”</p><p>    “不不不不了我先走一步！”</p><p>    他安静的看着王子落荒而逃的背影，感知着里拉琴用骸骨制作的鸣箱在掌中轻轻震动，忽而又低声吟唱起来：<br/>    “……光荣的扎格列欧斯啊……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>琴的造型可以搜索【头骨里拉琴】<br/>或者看我LOF，贴了图</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>